X-Men: A New Tomorrow
by SlyRebel82
Summary: Meet Steve, Sam, and Malcolm, A.K.A. Task Force-X. This new covert opp. team's main objective is to take down rouge mutants. Task Force-X is also being trained to eventually become X-Men themselves Rated T for mild language, use of alcohol, and suggestive themes.


**Chapter 1**

My name is Steven Walker, and up until a few months ago I was a normal teenager from Long Island. I went to school, I got pretty good grades, I wasn't the most popular kid in school. In fact I was probably the least cool person on the planet. But all that was about to change.

I was sitting at my desk in science class doodling in my notebook waiting for class to start, when out of nowhere this guy named Mike Jefferson snatches it out of my hands.

"What you got there turd-fart?" asked Mike as he flipped through the pages.

"Give it back Mike!" I ordered as I stood up to take my notebook back. Mike pushed me back down.

"I see you have a lot of drawings of my girlfriend in here," Mike slammed the Notebook on the table," And I don't like little goo goo eyed ass munchers like you drawing pics of my girlfriend."

I look over at Sam who sat there awkwardly.

"Now what do you think his punishment should be boys?" he turns to his pals.

"I think we should do what we always do on garbage day, and take the trash out," One of his friends said.

"Well boys, time to take out the trash," Mike said as he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

Sam ran over to Mike.

"Put him down before someone gets hurt!" demanded Sam.

"Why you sticking up for this loser anyway? Your supposed to be my girlfriend," said Mike.

"Yah, and not supposed to be a jerk," she stated with anger and frustration as she slapped him across the face.

A fairly short, well built man opens the door, but everyone is distracted by Mike. He enters the room along with a tall black lady with snow white hair, a bald man in a wheel chair follows her.

"Would you please put the young man down, Mr. Jefferson?" said the bald man in the wheel chair.

"Sure," Mike puts me down gently.

"Um, okay. That was weird," said Sam.

"Steven Walker, and Samantha Smith if you would please come with me," said the man in the wheelchair.

"I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what the hell is going on," stated Sam.

"It will all be explained shortly. Now if you would just come with me," he turns to make his way out the door, but Mike grabs the chair and flips it around.

"She's not going anywhere," he is interrupted by the sound of the short man's claws and they are touching his neck.

"If you want to keep your hand bub, I suggest you take your hand off the Professor," said the short man.

Mike slowly lowers his hand and the claws go back into the man's hand.

"Thank you Logan," said the Professor, "Now as I was saying, please come with me and everything will be explained."

"I think we should go with them," I said fearfully.

"Yah, me too," she was scared too. Hell, we all were.

"If you go with that pack of freak, we are through. You hear me? Through!" Mike screamed

"Fine by me," she said as she stormed out the door. She pauses and then turns around," Oh by the way, screw you Mike."

She kicked him in the one place no man wants to be kicked.

"So thanks for helping me out back there," I said.

"Don't mention it," she snapped.

We walk a little further till we reach a very nice SUV. We hop in the car without asking any questions, until we cross the bridge going into Westchester.

"Who are you guys, where are you taking us?" I asked.

"My name is Professor Charlels Xavier, you may also call me Professor X. This is Logan or Wolveriene, and Storm my school for gifted youngsters, like yourself," Professor X said.

"What do you mean gifted," asked Sam.

"People with special abilities or powers," said Storm.

Sam and I burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny?" asked Storm.

"You think that we're mutants," I said still chuckling.

"It's true. We all are," said Professor X.

"Well then what are my powers then," I asked try to annoy him.

"You not only have hyperkenisis, but you have greatly enhanced speed, strength, agility, brain function, and your healing factor is greatly increased. Keep in mind your healing factor isn't as good as Wolverien's, it will still heal large wounds at a much quicker rate than normal," he answered.

"What the hell is hyperkenisis?" I asked.

"Enhanced hand eye coordination, perfect balance, perfect aim, and the ability to scan an area. Similar to how a bat uses sonar," said Professor X.

"And what are my powers?" asked Sam.

"You have hydrokinesis, the manipulation of water. You also have the ability to breath under water," said Professor X.

"What about our parents? Do they know?" asked Sam.

"Yes. Both of your parents are strong mutant supporters and have agreed to let you stay at the academy," Professor X answered," Ah, here we are. Welcome to the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. And to answer your question Steven, I found you through a device I invented called Cerebra."

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" I asked.

"I'm a telepath, and Cerebra helps me track down mutants. It also tells me what a mutant's powers are," he answered.

We enter the Mansion, and are escorted to our rooms where our belongings that our parents dropped off are waiting for us. First thing I see when I enter the room is a tall black man laying on a twin bed on left end of the room. On the right side was a twin bed with all of my stuff on it. The black guy on the bed stood up.

"Hey bro, I'm Malcolm Griffin. My friends call me Griffin. And you must be Steve. They told me you'd be stopping by. Looks like where roommates," Malcolm reached out to shake my hand.

"Ya, I'm Steve," I shook his hand," How long have you been here?"

"About an hour. I've been sitting here for about an hour playing around with this ball," he pulls out a small racket ball throws it up against the wall," Not much to do in here. The T.V.'s broken by the way. It turns on but nothing but static."

"Let me try to fix it," I turn the T.V. on and lightly hit the side of it and the static disappears.

"How the hell did you do that? I tried that about 15 times and still got static," he asked.

"You just got to know where to hit I guess," I answered," What are your powers anyway?"

"Aerokinesis is the technical term for it. I can manipulate wind," he said," Watch this."

He throws the ball up in the air and creates an air pillow to catch it.

"That's pretty sick," I said as I started to unpack.

"What about you? What's your special talent?" he asked.

"I'm a hyperkenitic," I answered," Perfect balance and aim. Enhanced strength, speed, agility, and brainpower. I have sonar. And I can heal really fast."

"So basically everything but the kitchen sink," he said with a smirk.

Sam knocks on the door.

"The professor wants the three of us in his office now," she said.

We make our way to the office.

"Are you all getting situated?" Professor X asked.

"For the most part," I answered.

"Now time to get down to business. Many mutants at this academy are part of a team called the X-Men. Maybe you've heard of them," we nod yes,"Well, I want all three of you to eventually become X-Men, but first you have to prove yourself in the field. That's why I have assigned you to our new program Task Force-X. As small covert operations group, your main objective is to find secure rouge mutants, like the ones in the Brotherhood. Once you capture these rouge mutants, we hand them over to a government organization called S.H.E.I.L.D. before they do anymore harm. I didn't want it to come to this, but I have no other options."

"Um, professor. Your offer sounds great and all, but I don't think any of us are ready for this," stated Sam.

"That's true. That is why I have assigned X-men to mentor you to hone your skills. Sam you will be mentored by Iceman," he turns his head to Griffin," Storm will be your mentor," the professor turns to me," And Steven, your mentor will be Wolverine. Good luck, especially you Steven. Wolverine is really hard on the rookies, and every one else for that matter."

As soon as we started to leave his office Professor X stopped us.

"Oh wait, one last thing. Welcome to the academy."


End file.
